


Day 14- 69 (Position)

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Developing Relationship, Insecure Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 14- 69 (Position)

The day had been chilly and the relentless wind brutal. John tugged his heavy black jacket closer around him as Sherlock propped his collar up and shoved his hands into the pockets. John glanced over at Sherlock and rolled his eyes, knowing that half the reason the collar was up was due to the cold and the other being that it made the man’s unbelievably extraordinary cheekbones more beautiful looking. Sherlock cleared his throat and John briefly thought maybe the man was reading his thoughts again. However, a hand shot up into air to hail a nearby passing taxi and the two had a temporary relief from the horrid wind and supposed mind-reading for the duration of the quiet ride to Baker Street.

Once they had arrived, Sherlock stepped out of the cab and went directly inside, leaving John to pay the fare. John caught up with Sherlock finally and saw that Sherlock had flung himself on the bed face-up, not bothering to even remove the heavy Belstaff coat his wore nor his shoes. John toed off his own shoes and clamored up to lay with Sherlock to observe the ceiling in silence.

John finally broke the quiet, “Something on your mind?”

“No more than usual.” Sherlock muttered before turning onto his right side, away from John and toward the headrest of the bed.

John scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the width of Sherlock and the Belstaff, absentmindedly rubbing his hand into Sherlock’s protruding hip in warm comforting circles. Sherlock relaxed minutely but did not turn to face John.

“Tell me?” John whispered into the mass of curly dark hair he had nuzzled into.

After a few moments, Sherlock shifted to lay on his other side and allow John to wrap strong arms around him before saying, “That case was barely a four and it’s been cold and dreary. I told Lestrade that cases like that were not of interest and to not call me.”

John furrowed his brows but Sherlock continued, “That’s not really the reason, though, that is bugging me. We have not had intercourse for what?  Nearly a month? I know I’ve been busy but sometimes I just get…a strange, illogical feeling of paranoia…”

Sherlock made as if to continue, his words starting to cram over one another, when John reached out and pressed a finger to Sherlock’s lips, “When we got together I told you it wouldn’t be a problem for me to go without. That could be between a few hours and a few weeks and it is fine. It’s all fine, love. Besides, not all sex is direct penetration. You know that. In fact, we don’t _have_ to have sex if you don’t want to.”

With a pondering, searching look Sherlock studied John’s face before smiling faintly, “Well…I would not mind trying something we have not tried before right about now…”

“Oh?” John asked, eyebrow perking up in interest.

Sherlock nodded, “What’s called the sixty-nine position.”

John kissed Sherlock and sat up, “Of course. I would like that.”

 Sherlock followed suit, shedding his Belstaff and tossing it onto a chair in the corner before hastily unbuttoning his dark green shirt. John leaned forward and kissed the long expanse of exposed throat gently.

“There’s no rush.” John remarked, pulling off his jumper and shirt before helping Sherlock take off his shoes.

“I know...” Sherlock muttered with a smile tugging at his lips as John kissed him fully.

When they had finished undressing fully, their bodies covered in goose-bumps between the building anticipation and persisting chill of the room, they laid down together on the bed for a moment to exchange lingering kisses.

“You sure about it?” John inquired, once again kissing Sherlock’s warm lips.

“Yes.” Sherlock breathed against John’s mouth.

“All right. Stay on your right side and I’ll lie on my right but opposite you.” John told Sherlock, “It is better that way neither of us accidentally choke the other.”

Sherlock nodded and stayed where he lay as John moved to his right hand side so that their lower waists were directly in front of one another’s faces. Sherlock noticed that John was already half hard and gently running an open palm up and down Sherlock’s thigh.

Without much finesse, John scooted closer and took into his mouth Sherlock’s somewhat flaccid cock, working his tongue over its surface until he felt Sherlock harden in his mouth. Sherlock imitated this movement and was somewhat glad John’s half-hard erection made the initial positioning better.  The two were now situated towards one another, with their mouths full of the others cock.

Sherlock made a low humming sound as John used the flat of his tongue on the underside of Sherlock’s tip before proceeding to give the shaft long, methodical sucks. John gave an involuntary jerk of his hip as Sherlock moaned deeply, the vibrations shooting through his whole system. Sherlock was merciless on John, taking down his throat John’s entire length and relentlessly sucking as hard as his body would allow.

“Fuck, Sherlock.” John mumbled around Sherlock’s girth, gripping onto Sherlock’s thigh tight enough to leave bruises in an effort to still the reflex to thrust.

It only took a few more steady rhythmic flicks of Sherlock’s tongue across his aching prick to push John over the edge, his climax coming in wave after wave as Sherlock remained in place to swallow every drop of John’s come while experiencing his own orgasm. The two gripped on to one another, their muscles tense with the effort. When the feelings subsided, they lay in euphoric daze with their heavy panting the only noise in the room.

“You okay?” John asked Sherlock, who still looked mesmerized.

Sherlock grinned and met John’s eyes, “Most definitely. We should do that again sometime.”


End file.
